<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivals by rhodrymavelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649922">Rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne'>rhodrymavelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham’s murder husband and wife finally meet even if it’s only in a dream…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Molly Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during the Great Red Dragon arc before Hannibal escapes. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What would be a mature way to handle his rival? Hannibal considered the possibilites. He opened the door to his mind palace, just a crack. Allowed Molly Graham to walk into his office, the place he’d spent so many hours with Will within, a place which had become theirs.</p><p>She was smart enough to guess where they were, the woman with the untidy fair hair and pouting lips, wrapped within a coat of flannel like Will himself would have worn in the early days of their acquaintance. No doubt she felt quite at home with all of Will’s dogs.<br/>

</p>
<p>Hannibal looked up at the stranger who’d married his beloved, just as she looked at him. They took each other measure in a way that brought back memories of Hannibal’s first meeting with Jack Crawford, the way they’d sized each other up. </p><p>****</p><p>She dreamed, lying in the hospital, sinking in the darkness far from the comforting noise of the game. Will was no longer there. She was alone with her fears. Alone with him, the man who’d put her in this hospital bed. She faced him in a room she’d never been in, but oh, she knew what this place was. Of course Hannibal Lecter dragged her into a place where he had history with Will and the emotional advantage. </p><p>Not that he showed any sign of discourtesy in the way he nodded his head to her. </p><p>“You’re a remarkable woman, Molly. Not just anyone could have survived the Great Red Dragon…and me.” Dr. Hannibal Lecter regarded his rival with careful consideration. “Of course I wouldn’t expect Will Graham’s wife to be just anyone.”</p><p>“No, you wouldn’t.” Molly crossed her arms and looked right back at him. “You really should have asked him to marry you yourself before anyone else crossed Will’s path, although I suppose throwing him over your shoulder and carrying him off is more your style.”</p><p>“I’ve only carried Will off a few times.” Dr. Lecter gave Molly a look of reproach, of all things. “I try to be more delicate with Will.”</p><p>“Oh, because force feeding Will his surrogate daughter’s ear, framing him for murder, slashing that daughter’s throat, and trying to eat Will’s brains is delicate.” Molly couldn’t believe this man. She was tempted to slam her hands down on the desk between them but no. Best not to give the Chesapeake Ripper any access to her limbs.</p><p>“For me, it is.” The man gazed at her with perfect equanimity. “Believe it or not, Molly, I’m far more delicate with Will than I am with most people.”</p><p>“Right. You and Jack Crawford.” Molly glowered back at him. “You manipulate him with more delicacy than you do the rest of us.”</p><p>“Actually we do. I’m going to prove that to you right now.” Hannibal Lecter from his seat. “I am going to provide for your son…and Will’s education and future. The two of you will no longer have to worry about money for as long as you live.”</p><p>“I don’t want your money.” Molly tightened her hands on her arms. “I want my family back together again.”</p><p>“Your family, however comforting, was an illusion. This is reality I’m offering you, real security.” Hannibal reached out for a piece of paper. “Here is the first of many checks.”</p><p>Molly looked at the check, blanched at the amount. “Where did you get this kind of money?”</p><p>“I have been always been well-provided for and capable of providing for myself. I can offer the same to your entire family, including Will.” He extended the paper towards her. “Take this. No strings attached. Not to this check.”</p><p>“There are strings, though.” Molly didn’t reach out for the paper. “There’s something you want in return for this.”</p><p>“I want what I’ve always wanted.” Hannibal gazed at her with a steady, unflinching look. “It’s why I tried to kill you and your son, Molly.”</p><p>“You want Will for yourself.” She laughed a little bitterly. “What are you wanting from me? That I  divorce Will? Or to simply stay away from him?” </p><p>“To allow Will to make his own choices.” Hannibal didn’t look away or smile. “You may not understand my love, Molly, but it’s every bit as strong as yours if not stronger.”</p><p>“Your love is dangerous. Your love is damaging.” Molly gazed at the check. “The reason Will turned from you to me is he wanted something more stable.”</p><p>“Stability may not be in Will Graham’s nature, even if it’s a phantom he chases from time to time.” Hannibal pursed his lips. “Let Will return to himself, Molly. Let him return to me, his therapist.”</p><p>“You’re not his therapist, not any more.” Molly backed another step away. “You’re his stalker.”</p><p>“Don’t walk away, Molly. This is your son’s security. Will would want Wally to be safe as well.” A note of menace entered his tone. “Like I said, this check has no strings.”</p><p>“There are always strings with you.” Molly continued to back away. “Will may not have told me everything about your relationship, but I’ve guessed this much. There are always strings. I was part of Will’s life. Now you want to control or destroy me, along with my son.” </p><p>Hannibal sighed. “Why do people keep choosing to be brave? Especially when it’s not in their best interest.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if cowardice is in my best interest either.” Molly found her back hitting the door. “Especially when that cowardice may come back to haunt me.” </p><p>She found the knob, turned it and walked out. To her surprise Hannibal made no move to stop her. </p><p>She awoke, shivering, sore, only too aware of her wounded body. The game continued to play on the TV screen.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Like I said, remarkable.” He studied the check in his hand. “And I fear very much still a threat.” He tilted his head to the side. “Just what shall I do with this remarkable Molly Graham?”</p><p>A little smile played at the corner of his mouth as he opened his eyes, gazed at the familiar walls of his gilded cage. </p><p>Well, he had tried to settle things with his rival in a more amicable matter, even if it was a dream scenario. Was Molly truly that loyal to Will? Was Will that loyal to her?</p><p>He was curious what the answers would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>